Ultimate Ranma
by duskrider
Summary: Ranma runs away at a young age, finds the Ultrimatrix. Paring come later
1. Chapter Prolog

DR: New story Idea I will be working on irregularly.

Let me point out before this starts the fallowing;

-At the end of Ultimate Alien Ben gets the new Omnitrix

-Azmuth now has the Ultrimatrix at the end of Ultimate Alien

*******************(Chapter Start)******************************************** ************************

Prolog:

"First Thinker Azmuth! Vilgax is here for the Ultimatrix." shouted a Galvan

"Sigh it seems that now would be the time then." Azmuth rushes over to a pod holding the Ultrimatrix giving it one final command, "Ultrimatrix, find a being worthy to wield you on the world you are going to. Make sure they start young and teach that child how to wield you and study the notes I have left in your AI."

_'Understood Azmuth.'_

Azmuth pressed a button and the watch soared off into space.

"First thinker why did you do that?"

"The Ultrimatrix is a power to great to be left here placing a target on our back. With the cloaking field I instilled it should remain hidden to most tracking the energy that radiates from it. Also it is time to gain a new hero Ben 10 has done well so far however with an entire Universe out there two is better than one. With the choice being young the Ultrimatrix can mold that child into a force for good. And besides..."

"IT'S HERO TIME!"

"I always wanted to share my knowledge to an new generation. After all I'm not getting any younger." Smirks Azmuth

************************************************** ******(Out in space)*********************************

Now as you may or may not know earth is not the only plant with life. However what are the odds of there not being a plant similar to another. Ben 10 comes from Earth- Prime as it was the first earth. The watch is heading to Earth- Beta a plant similar but full of different beings that coexist with humans and even was the solar system where a Kingdom on the Moon fell. This is the 3,980 Earth as their is oddly enough 1,000's of earths. How is this possible? Well no one really knows this is just a random occurrence.

***********************************(Earth- Beta, Wildness of Japan)**************************************

A 6 year old pig-tailed boy was running away from his father's campsite going deeper into the woods.

The reason is just minutes ago Ranma read his pop's journal and saw the plans for what's to come and what has come. You see after a incident involving ca-ca-fuzzy little devils and that damn pit, Ranma after regaining his senses became curious for what else his pops planed out. So when looking through his tent he stumbled upon journal his pops kept. He saw that his pop's didn't just do the Neko-Ken training on a whim but planed on doing it to give him memory loss and make it easier to control! Out raged he read more and found out he has been solid in marriage twice once to some people he never even heard of. Than again to his best friend who turns out to be a girl.

While his father was asleep Ranma filled his bag with supplies (food, water, money, clothes, and ect.) He went out on his own to avoid getting even more screwed up leaving a note that said he would be back in a few days as to get supplies to give Ranma more time to get away. He high tailed it out of there.

What Ranma didn't notice was a strike of green light fall from the sky until it was too late. Avoiding the crash Ranma looks into the creator to find a metal spear which opened and out launched a watch at Ranma.

And live was never the same again.

***************************(Chapter End)********************************************

I know this is just the bare bones for a chapter but I didn't want to go into great detail about this part and I'm only giving myself an hour to write this to see if I can.

I have a poll for another story on my page please take a look at it.

I will be using Aliens from Anime or creatures from other Anime (example; Oni from Invader Lum, and Vampire from Rosario + Vampire) and mix them with Ben 10 aliens. There will be Galvan for the first ten aliens Ranma gets the rest other than one hidden is up in the air so please review ideas or OC's for later adventures. Peace


	2. Chapter 1

DR: Wow I wasn't expecting this story to gather so many followers so quick so I decided to start writing this chapter as I work on Ranma the Devil Within.

Alien List so far:

1) Galvan

2) *Hidden*

3- 10) Unknown

If you would like to see an alien from the series or any other anime review me the name of species (if it has one if not character name), fandom it is from, and anything else you want to add.

I will accept OCs for characters or aliens Ranma gains over time.

**Spoiler Alert:** Also to answer you question Ranma and Ben might meet eventually for now they don't know the other well enough to start looking for them but Ranma will go to space someday.

Chapter 1 - Ultrimatrix

*************************(Location Unknown)****************************************** ***************************************

"Where am I?" asked Ranma getting off the floor to see it was a shade of emerald green. He looked around to see he was in a city of some kind that looked like it came from one of those American movies about time travel from a far off and distant future.

"Hello, Ranma Saotome." said a voice behind him. Standing up quickly he turns around to face this person only to see something he was not expecting.

Instead of a person it was a orb of glowing green light that constantly changed shape and size every few seconds as if unsure what it should appear to be.

"Wow what are you?"

"I am the Ultrimatrix AI program."

"What's a AI?"

"It stands for **A**rtificial **I**ntelligence. AIs like most beings can evolve over time. Can learn like sentient and think sentient creators. AI are created by sentient beings but we can think like one as well. Do you understand?"

"I think I do. It means your like a robot but can think like a human." asked Ranma, hey he might not be the sharpest tool in the shied but he was raised by his father and has only been to school a few weeks at a time yet is still passing in the cannon that speaks for his potential it's just he cared more about martial arts.

"Good analogy." he was impressed to a level that a human child could understand what he was saying. Remember Ranma is currently 6 years of age. "You see I was created to help new users and pick a worthy one for my powers. From what I have seen you have the potential ,despite you're fathers attempts, to become a good user and you have a good heart and mind as well as body."

"User? What are you talking about?"

The orb turned into a watch like the one that launched at Ranma. "You see the Ultrimatrix has the ability to transform any life form or alien if you will into any other within a time limit of 10 minutes to start as well as a variety of other functions."

"How can I use the Ultrimatrix?" asked Ranma

"That is why I am here. I will teach you and guide you to becoming a hero. When you are awake I will be a voice in your head so do not respond to me out loud just think it and I will hear you. When you are asleep we will enter this 'dream space' if you will and I will train you here."

"Cool, but how can I train if I'm running from my father?"

"I will show you how to transform and a transformation that will increase you speed making it so your father will not be able to easily capture you but first..."

Ranma is covered in a green light and transformed into a 6 inch tall grey frog like alien, a Galvan.

"Hey what was that?"

"This is a Galvan, you see each form as a special ability if you will and the Galvan race is the smartest race in this galaxy my creator, Albedo was one. And Azmuth created my AI. We will be learning from his notes and it would be easier to process the information when in this form."

"So in order to be able to comprehend the information you are teaching me I must take this form to process it at a faster and easier rate?" asked Galvan- Ranma

"Exactly, now lets get to work."

*****(End Chapter)****************************************** ************************************************** *********

DR: Yes I'm making Ranma smarter to make him a better user for the Ultrimatrix as I felt Ben could have done better with some help at the start and Ranma is all alone right now. As for the Galvan being able to process it better bit. Remember when Ben used Grey mater in the original show and he was kind of dumb back than and was a super genus if Ranma's human form has any hope of understanding the Ultrimatrix he needs to be able to have a higher intelligence than his cannon counter part for some of the stuff he is going to do and as for the Dream Space part think of a mind scape from Naruto but created by the Ultrimatrix AI interfacing with the user to be able to tell if the user is worth if not than the user's (blank) not telling you as it might be a good plot point. And yes my mystery Alien is a speed alien as what could be more useful than a being that can get you way for a run away.


	3. Chapter 2

Alien List so far:

* * *

Alien requests are still good just give me a good idea for a OC, something or some one form;

a TV show (example Weeping Angels from Doctor Who), Anime (example, Vampire Tsukune from Rosario to Vampire), Manga (Hollow from bleach (actually might use that latter on, with Arrancar being the ultimate form), Game, Book, or anything in-between.

be they alien in origin as long as they are not human or at least not all human for the idea or even humans with powers like Mutants after all this is a fanfiction anything could happen.)

If you like to see one of these ideas come to life than just send a review with you request as long as it is not too many or complex (let a puppy who sneezes than turns into a washing machine who fires lava at targets for once cycle.), or can't get a good idea for what your saying.

(Yes there are going to be more than 10 but to start there will be 10.)

* * *

1) Gray Matter - Galvan

2) Amon from Shadow Hearts: Covenant (fan request, but as I never played this game before and can't seem to find anything too detailed about it this is going to be a OOC alien. But I have an idea for it. thank you guest reviewer Anon)

3) OC - speed alien named Darkclaw (based loosely on fan review, thank you, Rydan Fall)

4 - 10) Unknown

If you would like to see an alien from the series or any other anime review me the name of species (if it has one if not character name), fandom it is from, and anything else you want to add.

I will accept OCs for characters or aliens Ranma gains over time.

* * *

**Spoiler Alert:** Also to answer you question Ranma and Ben might meet eventually for now they don't know the other well enough to start looking for them but Ranma will go to space someday.

* * *

Notes:

Has Ranma been trained in the Neko-ken? Yes he has as I think the Neko-Ken training happened a while after leaving Ukyo and towards the start of the trip and he must be no more than 10 I believe for the training to start or maybe in his teen years can't remember. Also the Neko-ken will influence more than it did in the cannon universe.

Will there be Ranma-chan? Spoiler Alert! You'll see in this chapter

Is the Ultimatrix broken? Let's just say Azmuth put a A.I. in there for more than just teaching a new user. He after all is heavily involved in his planet more or less unofficially ruling the planet. He has more things to do and other projects than fixing the Ultimatrix so it can't be used for evil and give Ben 10 a new potential allies.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Trail Run and Accidents

A young man looked at the gauntlet known as the Ultimatrix on his wrist thinking about how he spent his last night of sleep processing information on the device. Sure the Galvan form who Ranma calls Grey Matter helped teaching him the basics however it would appear that the information was dumbed down as it would be but upon return to human. Than again he is still a 6 year old despite his upgraded thought process putting him at the intelligence of a person with a 6th grade education in human terms in normal form after just 4 nights of rest leaning how to use the watch.

Than again he also as knowledge on langue, mathematics, grammar, among other things such as advanced combat plan in order to use to watch in a more effected matter. As it would seem at times the original wielder of the watch (which Uai as Ranma took to calling the A.I. in the Ultrimatrix, still will not tell him whom it was), made some unwise moves for battle reeling to much on strength rather a plan to win a fight.

This lead the Ultrimatrix's original A.I. not nearly as advanced as the current to give him a different alien, that could fit the situation more to the user's need.

Now is the time as the watch didn't let him go alien other than Grey Matter to get a higher I.Q. before "doing something we will both regret." As a lack of knowledge would and could get him killed like if he became a being that could not breath air, or is constantly on fire and burn down the forest.

Sure the alien is preset to be one of speed that Uai picked but it was better to get a good feel of what he could do as alien other than inside his dream world. Now time to put his training (or programing as some would call it) to some good use. And beside he is running out of time as Genma is faster than him despite his fat and lazy appearance after all the Saotome School of Anything Goes is based on speed and mid-air combat making him faster than most would think at a glance.

After all who expects some fat semi-bald guy to be about to out run a horse without much effort? Than again Ranma could have sworn he has been getting slower since the trip started. Must be aging weakling him. It that was the case, Ranma made a mental note to find a way to slow the aging process but that could wait tell he was a young adult so like 2 decades before it becomes even a slight issue.

* * *

Back to story before Ranma thinks of a plan to find the spring of youth.

* * *

Ranma activates the dial seeing no icon as that function is broken still along with multiple others such as the evolution factor make the Ultimatrix only 57% completed however those functions are not what is being used at the moment.

Ranma presses the dial and feels his molecules shift.

A flash of green light covered the landscape around him hiding the transformation from view as bones where shifted. As mass was changed and Ranma fell on all fours. Twin tails burst from his tail bone. Muscles hardened and grow in new places. His hair turned into a mane as his body was covered in fur.

As the flash faded in second for what felt like minutes to Ranma.

Looking at his reflection nearby in the waters of a stream he freezes with disbelief and fear in his eyes. His body shutters, as he mind is shattered. Locked into a form that appeared out of his nightmares.

A feline shaped head with two eyes glowing blue-grey, with a third eye wide open on his forehead. Black fur with a long wild black mane. His build slender similar to that of a lion mixed with cheetah built with more speed in mind than strength but it appears like strength is a close second. His twin tail behind him waving responding to the boy's fear.

Unable to take the shock of turning into his greatest fear Ranma's mind switches with his Neko side.

Neko-Ranma is pleased finally I have my tail back! Sure there are two but that's only twice the fun! Smiling at his reflection showing overly large fangs growing in for his young cub like body. As he was still but a kit for this species as he was 3 ft long with 2 more feet of tails. Making Neko 5ft in total in length standing on all fours.

Sniffing the air Neko-Ranma smells the fat man on his tail. Refusing to go back to the fat human who smell terrible Neko-Ranma runs in the opposite direction from the man. In seconds he stands in front of the ocean and runs forward felling something attracting him to it from across the sea. Running full speed Neko-Ranma ends up in China he runs off a cliff overlooking many springs felling the source is near when a flash of green light happens.

Confused normal Ranma has no time to react as he falls in a spring going to the surface with red hair the guild walks up helping the young child out.

"Oh no costumer fall into spring of drowned girl now cursed to turn into a girl."

"Wait what!" Ranma asks as he feels like he lost something running out of sight he shouts, "WHY DO I HAVE A HOLE THERE!?"

"Oh no this feels like it's going to be a long day."

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Yes I cursed Ranma but a reviewer did bring up that gender confusion is a big part of the story of Ranma and I have to agree although I have been neglecting to use it in my other fics but this one I want to explore the world more for Ranma's first years.

Also you will see what Neko was trying to find latter on as it was not the springs he was after they where just on the way when the watch timed out.

Also Ranma's alien forms for the most part have two genders except one's that don't like a Galvanic Mechamorph as that is a artificially created being that have no gender.

Sorry Uai didn't speck and before you ask Uai can't control Neko-Ranma when transformed as it is a being of pure animal instincts unlike what Azmuth thought Uai would be controlling as controlling a being that thinks more than relies on instinct is easier to control.


End file.
